


Ficlet 5

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [6]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Boys who are bad at talking about their feelings, M/M, Sort of spying, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: The first time they agree to be boyfriends





	Ficlet 5

How do they go from casual just fucking to like…acknowledging they’re dating?

It’s one of those things where there’s not a big conversation necessarily. Like they see each other every day in the lab, because they start secretly coordinating their schedules so they can be there at the same times. They don’t talk about it—it’s just a happy coincidence.

But every few days they end up falling into bed and every time Dean is like, “Aidan. We can’t do this anymore.” And Aidan’s like, “Yeah. Yeah, I know. And then he kisses Dean and snuggles closer and Dean sighs wearily and is like “fuck.”

And that goes on for the rest of the semester. Any time Dean asks Aidan about his weekend plans, totally casual, just like maybe trying to see if he’s dating anyone, Aidan says “C’mere” and shuts him up with a kiss.

It’s getting to the point that they both are lingering longer at the end of each night…which spills into mornings…and then whole weekends at Dean’s place. Dean is getting worried because he knows he’s falling too hard but he just can’t stop. But Aidan deflects every time he tries to feel him out about it.

Before they know it, it’s finals week. Aidan’s in the lab with another T.A. cleaning up. The other T.A. is this tall, gorgeous thing with broad shoulders and a killer ass and he’s flirting with Aidan SHAMELESSLY. And Aidan is being polite, and ok, maybe a little flirty, but nothing serious. Dean is on his way into the lab when he hears the T.A. say, “So…do you wanna go for drinks after this? Or we could, you know, hang out at my place or something.” And he’s looking at Aidan with this hunger in his eyes that’s unmistakable.

Dean ducks around the doorway to hide and his heart is pounding because he feels so stupid, like he’s spying, but then Aidan shrugs and kind of shuffles his feet and says “Hey man, I appreciate that but I have a boyfriend.” So Dean walks in kind of exaggeratedly like, oh yes, hello students, I was in no way listening to your conversation, and Aidan is blushing and the other T.A. leaves.

Dean walks slowly up to Aidan and says, “Hey. So um. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but uh. When you say you have a boyfriend…” And Aidan is mumbling, “I was talking about you…but I mean I didn’t mean t—” and Dean is kissing him, hard, fisting his hands into Aidan’s t-shirt and then he leans into Aidan and sighs, “Yes. Yes, I want to be your boyfriend.”


End file.
